Ōdama Vegitax
Ōdama Vegitax (lit. Big Ball Vegitax) is another form of Vegitax. He still has his God of Fire ability in this form. He is 16 years old in this state. He is a student at the North City College. Appearance He doesn't have his initial red hair, his hair is brown, with brown eyes. He sometimes wears a trench coat or an orange and white sweatshirt. He also sports headphones. When activating his God of Fire abilities, a small red-orange flame appears on his forehead, it doesn't burn his hair or forehead, his eyes also turn reddish-orange. Personality He is more of his good side in this form, he is slightly friendly, but still has the evil in him, so he still sometimes acts evil than good. He is laid-back and is cool, although impatient. He can also act a little childish. He likes to make a clone and make it go to school for him. Techniques *Shining Blaze *Oath of Balance: Good *Oath of Balance: Evil *Oath of Balance: Equal *Will of Fire's Triumph *Burning Axle *X-Burner *XX-Burner *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Blazing Kamehameha *Double Power Energy Ball *Heat Dome Punch *Spiralling Strife Shift *God of Fire Fist *Shooting Star Shot *Dying Will *Hyper Dying Will *Ultimate Dying Will *Kai-Level Rush Arcs Gods of Death Arc It was just another day, Vegitax arrived at the lookout and told Zero, Kuzon, Hulu, and Kuro that he was going to college. But Kuzon had some bad news, the God of Death's son, Heapustus, is in the Skulfl Cairn, so Vegitax made a clone of himself and made it go to school. They all arrived at the Skulfl Cairn and saw Heapustus, they fought him for a bit, and then they escaped the Cairn. They all teleported to Other World and saw an old man, the old man teleported back to Earth and made a portal near the Skulfl Cairn's portal. They went in and later they opened a door, which leads to the book about the God of Death, they encountered a bunch of Seekers, people who guard that room, they defeated the Seekers. And later, they found the book. They then went back to the Cairn and saw Heapustus reviving the God of Death, Heatusphus. They fought Heapustus again and killed him, later on Heatusphus finally completed his revival. They fought Heatusphus, Vegitax was even forced to use his Ultimate Dying Will technique, later on Kuro was killed after "Little Yellow" temporarily sealed Heatusphus away, when Heatusphus came back, Vegitax was passed out. Zero gave Kuzon the book, Kuzon found out the only way to defeat Heatusphus, Multiple Fusion. Vegitax then woke up and fused with Zero, Michael Iro, and Kuzon. They formed Migizoro. Migizoro dominated Heatusphus, but the sacrifice was destroying the North Universe, Migizoro teleported before they could be killed. They defused in Other World later on and recreated the North Universe. They arrived at the lookout, meeting Kuro and enjoying another time of peace. Gallery Ōdama Vegitax (GOF).PNG|Vegitax with his Fire God ability activated Air.jpg|[[]] Ōdama Vegitax's eyes.png|Vegitax's eyes (God of Fire) Ōdama Vegitax.PNG|Big Ball Vegitax (Ōdama Vegitax) Odama Vegitax attack.jpg|Vegitax on the attack Odama Vegitax laughing.png|Vegitax laughing Odama Vegitax glare.jpg|Vegitax giving someone a glare Odama Vegitax attack2.png Odama Vegitax evil.PNG|Vegitax as his evil self Odama Vegitax attack3.PNG Odama Vegitax fighting clone.PNG|Vegitax fighting a clone of himself Odama Vegitax fire .PNG|Vegitax about to fire an [[]] Odama Vegitax attack4.png|Shooting Star Shot Odama Vegitax fails math.png|Vegitax fails his math test Vegitax.jpg|Vegitax using Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Saiyans Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles